I Hate Kimonos
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Five year old Misao hates kimonos.  Will she be convinced to wear one to the festival?


Just a goofy scenario I thought of recently as my love of RK fandom was rekindled. I blame Alice Nine for dressing like the Shinsengumi at one of their performances. I saw a clip of them dressed up and Shou was trying to look badass with a cigarette in hand. It instantly reminded me of the RK version of Saitou and hence I started re-reading RK manga. Now I'm back to loving Aoshi again...Anyways, enjoy the sillyness.

The eerie quiet of the Aoiya was welcome to the young Okashira sitting hunched over his desk. Having been given the position only months before, he was still sorting through documents regarding the Oniwabanshu from historical data to old battle plans. He felt it best to learn everything he could in order to be an effective leader like Makimachi-sama before him.

"Wah! Aoshi-sama!"

Cringe. That's all he could do upon hearing that familiar voice screaming in the distance. He heard the pattering of small feet running down the hall toward his room. The door slid open and the Aoiya devil herself stepped in.

"Aoshi-sama! Please hide Misao-chan!"

A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He found it amusing to listen to this child refer to herself in the third person.

"You'll have a hard time hiding if you continue to yell."

At that, Misao's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands

"Why do you want to hide Misao?"

The five year old leaned forward. Taking Aoshi's prior words to heart she began to speak in a whisper.

"Okon and Omasu are trying to make Misao-chan wear one of those big, heavy yukata."

"Heavy yukata? What…"

"Hai," she interrupted, "They're annoying, and itchy, and hot. Theeen, I have to wear those big sandals. Misao-chan has to walk funny in them to keep from falling."

"It's called a kimono Misao-chan. KI-MO-NO."

"Hai, hai…and Okina has requested that you wear one if you want to go to the festival tonight."

"EEP!"

Misao shuddered hearing the dreaded voices of Okon and Omasu from behind. Moving as fast as her little legs could carry her, she took refuge behind her Aoshi-sama.

"We apologize for the intrusion Aoshi-sama," Okon said. Her tall form bowed respectfully towards her new Okashira before taking a step forward towards her prey.

Meanwhile, Omasu stayed back at the door preventing any escape. "Okina volunteered us to get Misao-chan ready, which includes trying to get her into a kimono."

Okon took another step forward causing Misao to cry and flail her arms wildly.

"Misao-chan doesn't want to wear a kimono! Make Jiya wear the stupid thing! Aoshi-sama, please make them go away!"

Omasu smacked her forehead in frustration at the screaming.

"You're being childish Misao-chan! You'll only be wearing it for a few hours!"

Misao continued to cry and latched onto Aoshi's calf, burying her face in his pant leg. He made a motion with his hand to stop Okon from coming any closer. He then lifted Misao up onto his lap.

"You wish to be a grown-up do you not Misao," he inquired, quieting the small girl with his own hushed tone.

"Hai," she affirmed with a sniffle.

"Grown-ups do not conduct themselves in such a manner and they wear kimonos to festivals. What would your Ojii-san say if he were around to witness your behavior?"

Tears pooled in Misao's eyes as she realized that Aoshi disapproved of her antics. The idea of disappointing both her Ojii-san and Aoshi made her sad. By the door, both Okon and Omasu watched the exchange. Would their young Okashira be able to handle the tiny terror known as Misao? The only one who could calm the girl before was Makimachi-sama himself.

"But…but…Misao-chan hates kimonos," she responded shakily.

"Grown-ups often times must do things that they do not like," Aoshi quietly argued.

"Does Aoshi-sama have to do things he doesn't like?"

Aoshi was taken aback by the question somewhat. Going through the ranks of the Oniwabanshu he found himself doing things he did not wish to do frequently. But, such is the reality of living in the escalating violence of the times.

"Aa."

"If Misao-chan wears a kimono, will Aoshi-sama go to the festival with all of us?"

She stared up at him hopefully. Next to her Ojii-san, Aoshi was her favorite person, a fact that confounded most. After all, Misao was fiery. Pure energy in human form. Aoshi on the other hand, always appeared to be cold and brooding, stoic and serious. Logic would dictate that a small child would fear such a person, but Misao never did.

"I'm sorry Misao, but I do not enjoy festivals and I have far too much work to do."

Misao was disheartened for only a moment before the gears in her mind started to turn.

"Aoshi-sama is a grown-up, ne?"

"Aa…"

"Then Aoshi-sama has to go to the festival because grown-ups have to do things they don't like."

Aoshi could hear both Okon and Omasu snicker in the background before breaking into all out hysterics instantly lightening the atmosphere. Misao gave them both a questioning look, not understanding why they were laughing at all.

"She has a point Aoshi-sama," Okon said as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Had he really been outsmarted by a five year old? Aoshi sighed. Defeated by childish logic.

"If you behave and wear your kimono as Okina asked, then I will go to the festival."

"Hai," Misao shouted, excitement evident in her voice.

With that Misao jumped out of Aoshi's lap and barreled out of the room with three pairs of widened eyes following her. Again Aoshi heard the pitter patter of little feet down the hall only they were going in the opposite direction, towards Misao's room.

"How on earth did you do that Aoshi-sama," Omasu asked clearly impressed by how easily Aoshi changed Misao's mind.

"I think Misao-chan has a crush on Aoshi-sama," Okon supposed with a giggle.

"You think so? That's adorable," Omasu exclaimed.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed at the girls. He wouldn't hear the end of this for a while. In fact he was quite sure it would end up being the root of dinner table jokes for weeks.

"Stop."

Unable to pass up the chance to tease, Okon continued, "Perhaps we should tell Okina. We might be able to use this to our advantage whenever Misao-chan misbehaves."

"Who knows, perhaps they'll marry one day," Omasu added.

Both girls laughed at the now deadly expression on Aoshi's face.

"Out…now…"

"Hai, hai…we're going. After all, we need to make sure your date to the festival is ready in time."

Omasu was nearly doubled over while trying to finish her sentence. Finally they both walked out closing the door behind them. Suddenly his room was quiet. Just as he liked it. He now had another daunting task ahead of him. Finding his kimono and hakama. The idea of wearing the stiff garments was not appealing in the least. He made his way over to the trunk where he kept most of his clothing.

"I hate kimonos," he thought to himself.


End file.
